Swift Flight Form quest chain
}} The Swift Flight Form quest chain is one way that druids can gain their swift flight form (as well as some useful trinkets). Once you reach level 70 and have trained riding skill to 300, any of the druid trainers will offer the introduction quest. Most sources point to the trainer in Moonglade, Loganaar, as the Teleport: Moonglade spell makes access easy. To complete this quest chain, you will need to enter the heroic Sethekk Halls instance, which requires you have at least reputation with the Lower City faction. Completing grants the Feat of Strength achievement Swift Flight Form quest chain Prerequisites This quest chain is restricted to druids of level 70 or above, who have 300 riding skill or higher. Introduction ; :Any druid trainer will offer you this quest once you meet the prerequisites. Loganaar, in Moonglade is the one most often referred to, though. :Your trainer informs you that Morthis Whisperwing, a former member of the Druids of the Talon, is seeking a suitable apprentice. This is a notable honor, as members of that order teach their skill only sparingly. Disturbing Dreams You seek out Morthis Whisperwing at Cenarion Refuge, in eastern Zangarmarsh. He agrees to take you on as an apprentice, and demands in return that you be prepared to do all he asks. ; : The relics used to teach the ways of the Stormcrow were entrusted to a Night Elf currently in the Stormrage Barrow Dens. As his spirit is currently roaming the Emerald Dream, he will need to be woken up. :Morthis asks you to fetch ingredients for a potion that will ease the waking process. You gather Ancient Lichen from the deep and hidden places of the marsh, Bogblossoms from the tops of the mushrooms of the marsh, and Dreaming Glory from the marsh floor itself. ; : Morthis instructs you to go to the Stormrage Barrow Dens, and find Clintar Dreamwalker within it. You are to wake him, and aid him in gathering the relics. :You travel to Moonglade, and find that the southernmost barrow den is guarded by Cenarion Dreamwardens. What Morthis did not tell you was that the dreamwardens are being kept occupied battling Phantasmal Lashs. No sooner is one defeated than another appears to take its place. :You have to cut away some wandering plant life on your way, but you find Clintar's body and administer the potion. As expected, he wakes up disoriented ("Morthis?"), a bit hostile, and ... curiously relieved. ; : You introduce yourself, and pass on the instructions Morthis gave you. Clintar tells you, though, that he cannot pull completely free of the Emerald Dream, and that what you see here is a mere echo of the Dream itself. :He can, though, split off a portion of his spirit to guide you to the relics. You will have to escort the fragment, though, as it is quite weak alone, and you have already seen the power that the Dream holds here. :You follow the fragment of Clintar's spirit down through the barrow, and visit each of three relics, which Clintar frees, one by one. Near the final relic, you encounter an Aspect of the Raven, which attempts (unsuccessfully) to stop you. :Clintar's spirit fragment fades, its purpose done. You go to Dreamwarden Lurosa near the entrance of the den to report your success. ; : Dreamwarden Lurosa directs you to return swiftly with the relics to Morthis Whisperwing. It may be that Morthis can help identify what has invaded the Emerald Dream. The Book of the Raven ; :Returning to Cenarion Refuge, Morthis doesn't have much to offer, to help Clintar directly. However, a researcher in Evergrove might hold a piece of the puzzle. She's been researching an ancient Arakkoa cult in Blade's Edge Mountains that venerates a raven god. If there's a connection between this cult and the troubles in the Emerald Dream, perhaps Arthorn Windsong can find it. :You travel to Evergrove to ask her. ; :Arthorn think Morthis' could be right. However, more details are needed. She's been helping a fellow researcher, Timeon, who has uncovered something called "The book of the raven". References to this scripture seem to indicate that some being "Sai'kkal the Elder" resided near the Vortex Pinnacle crystals. :You are obviously not an Arakkoa, so the spirits won't reveal themselves to you. Without aid, that is. Arthorn has a 'Seer's stone' that, combined with an eye from an Aether Ray, should let you see the spirits. :You make use of the Seer's stone, and find that you have adopted the guise of an Arakkoa, to an extent, as well as being able to see their spirits. While the first spirit you question isn't Sai'kkal, it tells you where to find him. And once you find him, you are fortunate that even spirits can occasionally be a bit senile... he takes you for another follower. :Sai'kkal tells you of how the Book of the Raven was stolen, split into pieces, and buried in Skettis. It seems that the raven cult was too much even for those extremists. :You return to Arthorn with the news. (You also find that Arthorn *really* wants Morthis to take her on as a student.) ; :The parts of the Book of the Raven have been buried, and normal eyes are not up to the task of finding the fragments. Other eyes, though, might be. Arthorn suggests you go visit Watcher Elaira up at Twilight Ridge in Nagrand. Elaira may well be able to suggest a way to get help from the keen eyed birds of Nagrand. ; :On a lonely ridge in the furthest west of nagrand, you find Watcher Elaira studying the birds. :The Sparrowhawks of Nagrand are the predatory bird with the keenest eyesight. Elaira tells you she can train one, if only you can catch it. :Twilight Ridge is one of the last areas they can be found, as they've been pushed out of most of Nagrand by the windrocs. This has made them skittish. On the suggestion of Elaira, you prowl close (in cat form), and toss a net on one directly. You bring the sparrowhawk back to Elaira, who sets about training it. : One quick training montage later... ; :Elaira has trained your sparrowhawk to respond to a whistle she hands you. She tells you that the bird will await you in Skettis. When you are done, you are to return the whistle to Arthorn; she will see to it's care and release. :Thus prepared, you venture to Skettis, and begin your search. A few times, you call the Sparrowhawk, but it is unable to find any pieces nearby. A few other times, you have to combat the inhabitants to get peace enough to unearth the fragments. But mostly, the pieces of the tablet seem to have been buried and forgotten, in places that the Arakkoa no longer carefully watch. (Hey, "scattered and buried" seemed safe enough at the time! Especially since nobody knows about it...) :It is not much later that you find yourself flying back to Evergrove to see if Arthorn can reconstruct the scripture from these parts. ; : You have recovered most of the tablet, Arthorn tells you, and she is able to interpolate most of what is missing. It seems that the raven's followers captured the raven's 3 most potent rivals, and bound their spirits to stone shrines. You will need to free them, to enable you to bring the Raven into, as it were, "talon's reach". : The first of the rivals, Eagle, is bound to a shrine south of Lake Jorune and west of Stonebreaker Hold in Terokkar Forest. The tablet reveals that Eagle was overcome by a swarm of foes. Arthorn recommends you use the armor and endurance of Bear form. She sends you off with a whistle to use. The Sparrowhawk has been trained to serve as ears as well as eyes, it would seem, and even to carry messages. : In a pocket among the peaks, you find the shrine. The Guardian appears, and the two of you ''do battle. As Arthorn forsaw, he does indeed summon a flock of ravens to his defense while he brings the power of the stars down upon you. In the end, though, he is no match for you. ; :Arthorn, through the sparrowhawk, tells you that the Eagle's essence is still strong, even after all this time locked away. Next, though, you are to free the essence of Falcon. :You are directed to Lake Ere'Noru, on the shore of which you find the shrine. You fight the guardian, noting that as time goes on, his attacks become more potent. Fortunately, you are able to defeat him before he overwhelms you. :Taking the Essence from the shrine, you again whistle up Arthorn's Sparrowhawk. ; : Through the Sparrowhawk, Arthorn tells you of the Shrine of the Hawk. On a remote (floating) island southeast of Auchindoun (also, roughly due south of Lake Ere'noru) is the last of the shrines. Arthorn tells you that this last guardian was said to be nigh invulnerable to the bird's claws. She advises you to use magic (and avoid physical combat) against the guardian, lest you suffer the fate that Hawk did. : You journey across the face of Terokkar Forest, skirting the blight that is the Auchindon plain, and find the shrine as predicted. By cleverly calling upon the island's roots, and calling upon the powers of the moon and stars you grind away at the physical might of the guardian, at last bringing him low. : You collect the Falcon's essence from the shrine, and begin the long journey back to Evergrove. Arthorn works for a moment, and presents you with an amulet, blessed by each of the spirits you have recently released. This amulet, when worn, will make it easier for you to assume bird form. :: The observant may note that you have effectively been tested on three of your aspects: Bear, Cat, Caster. : The hardest task is yet to come, of course. Morthis Whisperwing will need to find a way to combine them into an amulet, to let you draw the Raven out of the Emerald Dream and defeat him. Defeating Anzu ; : Arthorn Windsong prepares her notes, and asks you to take them, and the avian essences, to Morthis Whisperwing at Cenarion Refuge. Before you leave, Arthorn pleads that you tell Morthis of her part in the discoveries, hoping for some recognition from him. : Morthis accepts the package, and reads Arthorn's notes. (Sadly for Arthorn, he doesn't comment on her work.) At least now, he tells you, we know who your adversary is. ; :Morthis tells you of a rare gemstone from Azshara, the Southfury Moonstone, which would be able to hold the several essences that you've recovered. However, the party that had set out to find one for him has disappeared, leaving just their boat. :Morthis asks you to go to their site along the Southfury River and look for one of these moonstones. :It is a long distance from Cenarion Refuge (a whole world away, in fact). When you arrive there, though, you find that a goblin called Rizzle Sprysprocket has gotten there first. She steals the gem and takes off down river. You pursue her, and when you finally win the race (catching up with her), she surrenders the gem. ; :Morthis prepares an Essence-Infused Moonstone for you, and provides you his notes on how the spirits of Hawk, Falcon, and Eagle can help you against Anzu. :You are sent to the Sethekk Halls, where you find the raven's claw that Morthis told you of. You mount the moonstone in the claw, and Anzu himself appears out of the Emerald Dream to face your challenge. :The fight is epic. Repeatedly, you infuse your powers into the Hawk, Eagle, and Falcon spirits while your friends assault Anzu. Powerful though he is, Anzu is eventually defeated. ... For now. ::''See Anzu for strategies for this fight. : You return to Cenarion Refuge and to Morthis Whisperwing with news of your triumph. Morthis congratulates you on your victory, saying that defeating Anzu was a greater feat than any trial he would have set to you otherwise. He declares you worthy of the knowledge guarded by the Druids of the Talon, and provides you with an Idol of the Raven Goddess. ; : Morthis echos your fears. Anzu may well try again. Morthis asks you to keep the Essence-Infused Moonstone and wield it once again, should Anzu make another attempt. Rewards * in cash at max level * Swift Flight Form - 280% flight form spell * ~1800 Cenarion Expedition reputation * the feat of strength achievement * (in your key ring, not consumed upon use) Summary Category:Druids Category:Druid quests